The Rise of Albion
by Blue Jay's Heart
Summary: England's hiding something from all of the Nations and they want to find out what it is. What happens when England get's a call during a world meeting and rushes out of the room? Well, America obviously wants to know what is going on with Iggy and so he follows him. Canada goes to make sure that America stays out of trouble. And the rest? Well, you shall have to read to find out.


**AN: I know, I know. I should be writing Love For A Snake(if you read that, I am very sorry for not updating), but I just haven't got the time to give you guys a good chapter without it sound half-assed, so I decided to write this beautiful little plot bunny down. Hope you like it!**

**Summary: England's hiding something from all of the Nations and they want to find out what it is. What happens when England get's a call during a world meeting and rushes out of the room? Well, America obviously wants to know what is going on with Iggy and so he follows him. Canada goes to make sure that America stays out of trouble. And the rest? Well, you shall have to read to find out.**

**Edit: I am so sorry about what the unedited chapter of this looked like. I didn't realise until I got two reviews telling me to fix it.**

**The Rise of Albion**

**Chapter 1**

Arthur sighed as he listened to Alfred ramble on about some other lame and stupid idea. This time, he had come up with an idea to create a train that would connect all of the countries with train lines that extended past their borders and over the seas separating their lands. Didn't he understand how much this would cost? And why would people want to travel on a train that would take twice as long when they could fly to their country of choice in half the time? He shook his head, closed his eyes, and massaged his temples, trying to will away the headache that was forming behind his eyes. He opened his eyes again when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and glanced and it wearily. He frowned when he realized it was his Government calling him. Why would they be calling him? Especially when they knew he was attending a world meeting. He glanced at Germany and sighed when he realized that he was trying to restrain America from attacking Russia. Arthur rolled his eyes and answered the phone.

"Hello, Arthur Kirkland speaking." he said, glancing around at all the other nations. All of the other nation's attention was solely fixed on America and Russia, so England was in no danger of getting caught talking on the phone.

"Ah, Arthur. Thank god. It's Elizabeth here. Now, I know that you are in a meeting at the moment, but I really must ask that you come home at once. I was waiting at your home for you to come back from the meeting so that we could discuss some things, when she walked in through the door. Now, she is a lovely young lady, but I am far too old to be talking to such a young one. Could you by any chance be able to get out of the meeting early? If they need an excuse just say the Queen needs your assistance in some matters concerning the Royals." It was the Queen. And it seemed as if Emma had made an appearance. Arthur sighed and groaned. He knew he should really be staying at the meeting, but the Queen obviously needed him to come and take her off of her hands.

"Of course Mi'lady. I'll be there as soon as I can be. Please just keep Emma entertained until then. You can leave as soon as I get there and we shall have to discuss what you wanted to discuss at a later date." he replied before hanging up and getting out of his seat. He had nearly made it to the door when Alfred called out to him.

"Where are you going Iggy? The meeting hasn't finished yet!" Arthur scowled and turned to glare at the annoying** (but loveable)** nation.

"It is none of your business you stupid git!" he growled before turning around and walking out the door. He had made it, maybe half-way down the hallway before a hand was gripping his shoulder rather tightly. He turned and saw that Germany, and the rest of the nations, had followed him out of the meeting room.

"Jones is right Kirkland. The meeting isn't finished yet and so you should not be leaving." Arthur scowled and glared at the German man. He wiggled out of Ludwig's grip and continued to walk down the hall.

"Urgent business I'm afraid Ludwig. Can't be avoided." he said hastily, trying to escape without any more questions.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" Of course Alfred had bloody seen him. The brat could be very observant when he wanted to be.

"The Queen." Arthur answered shortly. Alfred smirked at him and Arthur narrowed his eyes. What had the American heard?

"Who's Emma?" he asked, grinning at the flustered Englishman. Arthur stopped in his tracks and turned to stare coolly at the American. Alfred grinned, thinking that Arthur was going to tell him.

"That, is classified." he replied, before turning and continuing to walk. Alfred stared at him with his mouth hanging open. He grew angry and chased after England.

"What do you mean it's classified? How can it be so classified that you can't tell the rest of the nations, your own kind, what it is?" he asked angrily. Arthur ignored him and continued to walk towards the exit. Alfred was pissed. It was no fun when Arthur didn't react to him. He was confused as well. Why was England trying so hard to keep this a secret? He knew he had been keeping this secret for a while. He didn't know how, he just could. He glanced at Arthur again and sighed.

"Tell me. Tell me. The hero needs to know!" he kept repeating over and over again. He didn't notice they had finally made it outside, with all the other nations trailing after them, until Arthur turned towards him and smirked.

"No." he said before Nation Hopping to who knows where. America stood there with his mouth hanging open before Canada closed it for him with a click. Alfred barley glanced at anybody before saying,

"I'm going to see what's so classified." he quickly Nation Hopped after Arthur. Soon, one by one, all of the other nations followed Alfred's lead. They all appeared just in time to see the Queen walking out of England's home and for England to walk back inside with a young girl, 19 or so, beside him She was quite pretty, most of the nations thought, with long black hair and slightly taller than England himself and what appeared to be bright green eyes. They all waited until they were sure that the Queen was gone and that Arthur wasn't anywhere near the front door and quickly ran up to the house and barging through the front door. Arthur reacted immediately and pulled the girl he had been walking with behind him, as if to protect her.

"Hello England!" Alfred called out cheerfully. England scowled and glared at all of the nations that had burst through his door.

"And what the bloody fucking hell do you think you are all doing here?" he asked. The young girl looked around Arthur and stared at the nations curiously, whilst they did the same to her.

"Who are they?" she asked quietly, but not quietly enough seeing as all of the nation's heard her. They all looked at the girl, then Arthur then back at the girl, wondering if they should introduce themselves.

"They are the other nations Love." Arthur explained over his shoulder. The girl's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Ohhh, okay. But I thought they weren't supposed to know about me?" she asked innocently.

"They aren't supposed to know about you... You planned this, didn't you?" he asked in the middle of his sentence. The girl just smiled and shrugged.

"You would be surprised to find out that the Queen loves to play jokes on people." she said smirking. Arthur frowned and tried to hide a smile.

"Emma Maple Kirkland, you sneaky fox!" he exclaimed, turning to look at her. The girl, Emma, grinned and laughed. All of the other nations looked on, confused, and in Germany's case, horror.

"Kirkland... You didn't adopt a human did you?" he asked, horrified. Arthur turned to glare at Germany, but before he could say anything, Emma spoke, quite offended.

"Excuse me? Human? Papa would not be so stupid as to adopt a mere mortal!" she exclaimed, looking quite insulted and angry. Germany looked at her and frowned.

"Than what are you?" he asked, confused. Arthur's eyes widened and he looked at Emma.

"No. Absolutely not. I forbid it!" he said trying to stop her from speaking.

"Oh hush papa. They were going to find out about me sooner or later!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips and giving Arthur a death glare.

"That doesn't mean they need to know now!" he argued. Emma huffed and ran her fingers through her long and curly black hair and turned glowing green eyes on the other nations.

"Know what?" the nations asked.

"That I'm a nation. Oh look, it's out and nothing bad is happening." she said turning towards Arthur.

"Oh bloody hell..." Arthur mumbled, turning to look at the other nations.

"She's a what?" they all exclaimed in sync. Emma giggled and Arthur sighed.

"Great. Bloody great..." he mumbled. He glanced at Emma and back to the other nations and sighed.

"You explain." he said to Emma before sitting down on the staircase leading up to the second floor. Emma smiled and nodded.

"Sure." she said before turning back towards all of the nations.

"My name is Albion, Land Of The United. It's a pleasure to meet you all." she said, giving them a small and graceful curtsey. When she looked back up she grinned and laughed. They all looked so surprised. Germany looked at her and frowned.

"Why have we never seen you at the world meetings before, if you are a nation it is compulsory to attend." he stated. Emma shrugged and leaned back against the wall behind her, totally relaxed.

"Papa didn't want me to attend until he had told you all about me. He just hadn't found the right time to do that yet." she stated.

"I was going to do it today actually." Arthur said, looking up at Emma. An awkward silence followed until a nation finally walked up to Emma.

"Long time no see Em." he said grinning. Emma laughed and launched herself at him.

"Gilbert! It's been so long!" she stated dramatically. Gilbert laughed and hugged her back.

"Yes, much to long to be away from the awesome me!" he said. Emma shook her head and laughed. Slowly, other nations started to come up to her and introducing themselves to her.

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?" was the way Russia introduced himself. Emma smiled and shook her head.

"No thank you Russia. How about you become one with Mother Albion, yeah?" she asked, smirking. Ivan smiled at her, a genuine smile, and shook his head ruefully.

"Unfortunately I would not like to become one with Mother Albion, but thank you for the offer." he said before walking off. Everybody stared at him, surprised. They were expecting him to become angry.

"Ciao bella! I am Italy! Would you like some pasta?" asked Italy, smiling. Emma laughed and smiled back.

"No thank you. Although, could you perhaps teach me how to make it? Arthur tried to at one point but burnt down the kitchen and we haven't tried to do that since." Italy nodded and smiled widely.

"It would be my pleasure to teach you how to cook bella!" he stated happily, before walking away. Canada was next and walked up to Emma quietly, totally expecting her not to see him.

"Hello Albion, I am Canada." he said softly. Emma smiled widely and pulled him in for a hug.

"Hello Canada. I heard from Papa that you have a condition?" she asked. Canada just looked at her confused, for the hug and the question.

"I'm talking about you invisibility problem Canada." she explained. Canada looked at her with wide eyes and nodded.

"It is quite unfortunate for such a strong country to be so invisible." she stated, smiling sadly.

"You may call me Emma, or Em, if you would like Canada." she said, releasing him from the hug. Canada smiled and nodded.

"But then I must insist on you calling me Matthew." he said in return.

"Of course." she said cheerfully. America was the next person to walk up to her.

"Hey! I'm the hero! America!" he said, smiling at her cheerfully. He stopped when he saw the look that he was getting from Emma.

"Oh. So you are America." she said, looking him up and down. She sneered at him.

"You are not welcome here." she said coldly. Alfred frowned, confused.

"What? Why" he asked. Emma growled and went to leap at him but was held back by Arthur grabbing her around the waist.

"Now is not the time Emma! Restrain yourself!" he growled. She growled back but stopped trying to attack America.

"Fine." she hissed before turning away from him and storming off.

"What the fuck was that about?" America asked, confused and a little bit hurt.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do..." Arthur sighed.

"Yes. You do." all of the nations replied in sync.

**Annnnnndddd, that's finally done. Hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. See ya all later!**

**Blue Jay.**


End file.
